


Tanabata

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, basically everything i write is non-despair i'm shsl denial, the boyfriends goin to a carnival together ye haw, uhh festival antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo takes Ishimaru to his first Tanabata festival. Just a fluffy fic where they hang out at a festival, win prizes and eat cotton candy and stuff. <br/>Based on a prompt I got on tumblr.<br/>Non-despair AU and Ishimondo, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata

Ishimaru was sitting at his desk, going over the summer homework he had completed ages ago for the billionth time when he heard his phone vibrate. He never got any phone calls or text messages from anyone, so he had to dig around his room for it, and he found it tucked away in his backpack. He flipped it open and found a tiny little envelope with the words:  _One New Text Message from: Kyoudai_  displayed on the screen. 

 _Hey did u want to go to tanabata w/ me?_  The text read. Ishimaru slowly typed a response, his fingers unused to typing on the phone. 

 _What is tanabata?_  Ishimaru replied. He put the phone down, expecting Mondo to take a while. Less than a minute passed when it vibrated again.

 _It’s a matsuri festival. Haven’t u been to one?_  It said. Ishimaru had heard of these festivals. Often times in elementary school he’d hear some of his classmates talking about when they went to them, but he himself had never gone. Money was one issue, but it was a frivolity that was unnecessary when he could be spending that time studying. 

 _I’ve never been._  Ishimaru replied. He waited and got several consecutive texts in a row.

_WHAT??_

_UR JOKING RIGHT_

_PLS TELL ME U’VE AT LEAST HAD COTTON CANDY_

Ishimaru couldn’t tell if Mondo was typing in all caps because he had left it on, or because he was angry. 

 _I’m sorry but I haven’t._  Ishimaru didn’t bother putting his phone down to get back to his homework; Mondo would likely reply in a few seconds. 

_THAT’S IT IM TAKING U TO THE FESTIVAL RIGHT NOW_

_I mean if ur free_

_are u._  Ishimaru smiled at that. He could almost hear Mondo’s voice calm down, all embarrassed that he had been shouting moments before.

_Yes, I’m not busy._

_Sweet! I’ll be there in a bit. Wear a yukata, ok?_

* * *

Ishimaru dug through his father’s closet and found an old yukata to wear. He was sure his father wouldn’t mind; he had never seen him in it before, anyways. He stood in front of the house, waiting for Mondo awkwardly. The robe felt bulky and strange around him; he was so used to wearing his fitted white uniform that it was weird to wear something so… relaxed? Leisurely? He wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

Mondo pulled up before Ishimaru’s house and halted to a stop. 

"Hey, Kiyotaka!" Mondo said. "Ready to go?"

"Mondo…" Ishimaru wanted to comment on Mondo’s attire. He was wearing a yukata too, and it was the first time he had seen him in anything other than his gang jacket and a tank top. He looked… nice. But that was not nearly as important as the fact that he had once again forgotten his helmet. "Where is your helmet?"

"Shit." Mondo muttered. "Uh, I forgot it at home! It’s not a that big of a deal, is it?"

"But what if you get in an accident? What if you get hurt?" Ishimaru replied. "I cannot allow you to leave without a helmet on."

"But ya don’t have another helm-" Ishimaru pulled a helmet out from behind his back.

"I am always prepared, kyoudai." Ishimaru said proudly. He handed the extra helmet to Mondo, who took it hesitantly. 

"Fine, just get on." Mondo said. He put the helmet on his head and muttered something about his hair getting messed up. Ishimaru climbed on the bike behind him, and wrapped his arms tightly around Mondo’s waist. "Ya ready to go?" Ishimaru said nothing and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Ishimaru did trust Mondo and his driving, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified every time he got on the bike. Ishimaru kept his eyes closed for the entirety of the ride, and didn’t open them until Mondo reassured him. "Oy. You’re squeezin’ me to death. We’re here now, I think ya can let go." Ishimaru sheepishly let go of Mondo’s waist and opened his eyes. 

"Whoa…" Ishimaru mumbled as he climbed off the bike. The festival before him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The street was lined with various stands containing festive games and various food vendors. Around each stand were giant, brightly colored streamers that hung from round, colorful lanterns. Various trees peppered the area, their branches decorated with colorful pieces of paper. The place was crowded with cheerful people, both young and old, enjoying the various things the festival had to offer.

"So, whaddaya think?" Mondo said, putting his arm around Ishimaru’s shoulders. 

"It’s amazing!!" Ishimaru replied enthusiastically. "Look at this place! It’s beautiful! It’s so colorful and exciting and…" Ishimaru stopped when he realized just how worked up he was getting. He took a deep breath and straightened his posture. "Sorry. I was getting over excited."

"Hey, this is your first festival, right? Get as excited as ya want. I went fuckin’ nuts when Daiya first took me." Mondo said. "So go wild, okay?"

"Okay!" Ishimaru exclaimed. "…Wait. What exactly does one do at these festivals?"

"Oh, ya know," Mondo said, "eat snack food, play the little games and win shit… uh… oh yeah! You’re also supposed to write a wish down and hang it on the tree."

"Really? Wow… can you take me around?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Of course! What did ya think I was just goin’ to run off on my own and-" He quieted when Ishimaru took a hold of his hand. 

"We… we, uh…" Ishimaru was blushing and averting his gaze away from Mondo. "We don’t want to get separated, right?"

"Yeah… right." Mondo said. He squeezed Ishimaru’s hand and the two of them headed into the crowded street. "First thing’s first: you’re gonna try cotton candy."

"What exactly is cotton candy? This is a food, right?"

“‘Course it’s a food. Damn, how have you lived this long without tastin’ cotton candy?”

"Okay, but what exactly is it?" 

"It’s… uh…" He thought for a moment. "I dunno how to describe it. But it’s really good! It’s sweet and soft and delicious, okay?"

"Wait, Mondo," Ishimaru said, halting to a stop, "I didn’t bring my wallet." 

"Huh? It’s no big deal, I can get it for ya."

"But I cannot possibly have you spend money on me! I mean, if you want I can pay you back or-"

"Hey, calm down, alright? It’s cheap as hell so don’t worry about it." He put his fist on the counter of the stand, ending the argument. "Two cotton candies, please." Mondo paid the guy and handed one cotton candy to Ishimaru. 

"This is food?" Ishimaru asked, staring at the brightly colored thing in his hand. "It looks like a pillow."

"Forget how it looks, just taste it!" Mondo said. He had already taken a huge bite out of his. "It’s good, I promise!" Ishimaru looked at the strange pink food again and hesitantly took a bite. 

"Whoa…" He muttered. "It’s sweet."

“‘Course it’s sweet! How could anything that bright pink be somethin’ other than sweet?”

"Sashimi isn’t sweet and it can be sweet depending on which fish you use."

"Just… eat your damn cotton candy, will ya?" Mondo replied, shoving Ishimaru’s face into the candy.

The two of them spent the rest of the day going from stand to stand and overall just enjoying the day away with one another. Mondo, ever the pro, won several little prizes from the various shooting games. Ishimaru was a little shaky at first, but after awhile he was on par with the biker, and the two of them almost had too many prizes to carry. 

At the end of the day, just when Ishimaru was commenting on how he should get home before his parents worried, Mondo stopped him and handed him a slip of colorful paper.

"What’s this for, Mondo?" He asked. 

"It’s for tanabata, of course." Mondo replied. "You’re supposed to write a wish on it and hang it on the tree, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Ishimaru said, taking the paper. "But isn’t this a little childish?"

"Oh come on, it’s part of the fun." Mondo said. "It’s tradition. Aren’t ya all about that?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ishimaru took a pen and held it above the paper, trying to figure out exactly what it was that he wished for. His goal to come true? No, he needed to rely on hard work, not wishes, for that. Good grades? No, again, hard work. Most of the things he wanted he could get from hard work… so what could he wish for? He got an idea and jotted it down. 

"Say Mondo, what did you wish for?" Ishimaru asked after hanging up his paper. But all he got in response was silence. "Mondo?" Ishimaru turned around but Mondo wasn’t there. He stood on the tips of his toes, looking at the crowd around him, but still, Mondo was nowhere to be found. He felt nervous all of a sudden. The place was so crowded… where could Mondo have gone? How would he find him? What if he left without him…? Ishimaru shook his head. No, I can’t think like that. I just need to look around for him; he couldn’t have gone far. 

"Mondo!!" Ishimaru shouted, quickly walking through the crowd. He looked around at all the various stands and attractions but Mondo was nowhere to be found. "Mondo!!" He could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he walked. He walked past a young couple enjoying takoyaki, a guy struggling to carry a stuffed prize that was about half his size, and a group of kids asking each other what they had won throughout the day and laughing. Soon enough, he reached the end of the street where there were less and less people. Still, Mondo was nowhere to be seen. Where in the world could Mondo have gone? He was there just a moment ago, wasn’t he? Maybe he really did leave… Now Ishimaru really was crying. He buried his face in his hands, letting out choked sobs as he stood there, all alone. 

"Hey, there ya are. I was searching all over for ya." Mondo said. Ishimaru moved his hands off his face and almost laughed when he saw Mondo. It turned out he had seen Mondo on his search but just couldn’t tell. He was the guy struggling to hold a giant plush toy and now it seemed he finally figured out how to hold it. "Why’d ya run off from the tree? I wasn’t gone for that long, was I?"

"I… Mondo, what is that?" Ishimaru asked, wiping his eyes. 

"This? It’s a bunny." It was bright pink with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck, and it was at the very least three feet tall. "I saw it in one of the stands and figured I’d try my hand at it."

"You won that?" Ishimaru asked. "Mondo that’s amazing!! You’re amazing!!" 

"Y-yeah, ‘guess I am." Mondo replied, a little embarrassed. "But hey, it’s yours now."

"I’m sorry?"

"I wanted to surprise ya with it. I didn’t think I’d freak ya out." Mondo shoved the stuffed rabbit into Ishimaru’s arms. 

"What’s this for, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked, running his hand across the soft material. 

"Look, I know it’s early, but… I remembered ya sayin’ that you never really got much for your birthday, so I figured I might as well get ya somethin’ big to … make up for all that lost time? Or somethin’? GENTLY CARESS I DON’T KNOW I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF WEIRD AND-" Ishimaru leaned forward and kissed Mondo on the cheek, effectively silencing him. 

"I love it, Mondo." He said with a smile. "But, my birthday’s not until-"

"August thirty-first, I know." Mondo replied. 

"You remember my birthday?" Ishimaru looked amazed, his face flushed and his eyes wide. 

"Wha? ‘Course I do. What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?"

"Mondo… I…" Ishimaru was tearing up again. "You’re the first person who’s ever remembered." 

"Hey, don’t cry! Just… uh…" Mondo hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "Happy early birthday or somethin’? I’ll do something special for ya when it comes around, okay?"

"You don’t have to-"

"I’m going to. I promise, okay?" Ishimaru didn’t say anything else and nuzzled his head against Mondo’s chest. 

"Hey, Mondo?" Ishimaru mumbled, still holding on to Mondo tightly.

"What is it, baby?"

"How are we going to get the rabbit back home?"

The moment was ruined when Mondo realized he had no fucking idea. 

* * *

Ishimaru laid in bed, peacefully holding the giant rabbit in his arms. They had managed to get some rope and tie it to the back of Mondo’s bike and took it home. Ishimaru was sure to quickly stash it in his room before saying hello to his parents so they wouldn’t see it and ask questions. It was gigantic and pink and ridiculous, but he loved it. It was the first birthday present he had ever received. 

Just as he was drifting off, he heard a faint buzzing sound. He got up wearily and saw a light coming from his desk. It was his cell phone. He had left it there that morning and forgotten all about it. He got up and checked it, deciding that if someone was texting him this late, it must be important. 

 _hey what did u wish for?_  The text from Mondo read. Ishimaru had almost forgotten about the wish with all the other things going on. 

 _i wished to be with you forever._  Ishimaru would have been more embarrassed writing that if he weren’t so exhausted.

 _That’s rly sweet of u omfg._  Mondo replied. Ishimaru took the phone to bed and typed one last response.

 _What did you wish for, Mondo?_  Ishimaru fell asleep before Mondo could reply, and in the morning was greeted with this message:

_I wished for a maltese puppy_


End file.
